lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF PLATINUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ' '( September 2014) ' Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by '''Gell-Mann and Zweig', I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure of magic nuclei, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Natural platinum (Pt) occurs in five stable isotopes (Pt-192, Pt-194, Pt-195, Pt-196, Pt-198) and one very-long lived (half-life 6.50×1011 years) radioisotope (Pt-190). There are also 31 known artificial radioisotopes, the longest-lived of which is Pt-193 with a half-life of 50 years. All other isotopes have half-lives under a year, most under a day. Since platinum is heavier than Osmium we conclude that its structure consists of 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. Similarly all heavier nuclei than osmium have 8 horizontal planes able to give more blank positions than those of Osmium. For example the Pb-208 with 8 horizontal planes has 44 blank positions able to receive 44 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron. You can see in Fig-7d the 8 horizontal planes of Pb-208 in my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism”. The core of platinum , the Pt-156, with 78 protons and 78 neutrons (even number) forms a structure of high symmetry giving the 5 stable isotopes. In general, since the additional p78n78 is a vertical system with S =0, the structure of Pt-156 (core) has S =0 with 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins . Moreover two horizontal squares of opposite spins like the -HSQ and +HSQ exist under and over the structure of the 8 horizontal planes. They give also S = 0, because the two deuterons of the down horizontal square (-HSQ) have S = -2 and the two deuterons of the up horizontal square (+HSQ) have S = +2. Of course several protons of such a core form blank positions able to receive 42 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions in the heavier stable Pt-198. On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the stable Pt-198 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ''' '''STRUCTURE OF Pt-166, Pt-168, Pt-170, Pt-172, Pt-174, Pt-176, Pt-178, Pt-180, Pt-182, Pt-184, Pt-186, Pt-188, Pt-190, Pt-192, Pt-194 Pt-196, Pt-198, Pt-200, AND Pt-202 WITH S =0 In this group of even number of extra neutrons including the stable structures of Pt-192, Pt-194, Pt-196, and Pt-198 with S =0 the structure of the unstable nuclides with S=0 is based also on the structure of Pt-156 (core) with S =0. For example the unstable Pt-190 with S= 0 has 34 extra neutrons of opposite spins. These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron, but their small number cannot give sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Pt-192, Pt-194, Pt-196, and Pt-198 with S =0 the greater number of extra neutrons gives sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable Pt-200 and Pt-202 with S=0 the two or four more extra neutrons than those of the stable Pt-198 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Pt-179, Pt-181, Pt-183, Pt-193, Pt-195, AND Pt-197' The structures of the above nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons (including the stable structure of Pt-195 with S = -1/2) are based on the same structure of Pt-156 (core) having S =0. For example the unstable Pt-193 with S = -1/2 of 37 extra neutrons has 18 extra neutrons of positive spins and 19 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 0 +18(+1/2) + 19(-1/2) = -1/2 These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron, but their small number cannot give sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structure of Pt-195 with S= -1/2 the greater number of extra neutrons gives sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable structure of Pt-197 the two more extra neutrons than those of the stable Pt-195 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. STRUCTURE OF Pt-167, Pt-169, Pt-171, Pt-173, Pt-175, Pt-177, Pt-187, Pt-189, Pt-191, Pt-199 AND Pt-201 ''' After a careful analysis I found that the structures of such unstable nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of the Pt-156 (core) having S = -2 . In this case the one deuteron of the up square (+HSQ) changes the spin from S =+1 to S =-1 giving S = -2, because it goes to the down horizontal square (-HSQ) for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the down square. Under this condition the unstable Pt-167 with S = -7/2 of 11 extra neutrons has 4 extra neutrons of positive spins and 7 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -2 + 4(+1/2) + 7(-1/2) = -7/2 Whereas the unstable Pt-201 with S = -5/2 of 45 extra neutrons has 22 extra neutrons of positive spins and 23 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -2 + 22(+1/2) + 23(-1/2) = -5/2 This unstable nuclide has 6 extra neutrons more than those of the stable Pt-195. So in the absence of blank positions they make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. '''STRUCTURE OF Pt-185 WITH S = +9/2 After a careful analysis I found that the structure of Pt-185 is based on another structure of Pt- 156 (core) having S = +4. In this case the two deuterons of -HSQ change their spins from S = -2 to S = +2 giving S = +4. Particularly they go to +HSQ for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the up square. Under this condition the unstable Pt-185 with S = +9/2 of 29 extra neutrons has 15 extra neutrons of positive spins and 14 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +4 + 15(+1/2) + 14(-1/2) = +9/2 Category:Fundamental physics concepts